Team Making for Chumps
'''Team Making For Chumps '''is the first episode of Object All-Stars. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 16th, 2017. Plot Before the Intro Firey is talking to OJ, saying it is boring now that their shows are over. OJ says that they have no reason to compete since they both won their show. Firey complains that this is unfair since OJ got his prize, while he didn't. OJ starts to say something, but is cut off by the Announcer. The announcer tells them about a new show, Object All-Stars, with all of the contestants of BFDI, Inanimate Insanity, and Object Overload. Contest Eraser asks what the prize is. The hosts all respond with the prize of their show, which Four combines into one unpronounceable word. The announcer points this out, saying that the prize will be all of the prizes instead. He then chooses team captains, those being II Taco, Golf Ball, Pencil, Spikey Mervert, Liy, Boxing Glove, Paper, Loser, Lightbulb, Bow, Globe, and Spongy. He then announces that the last four to do so will be up for elimination. Lightning clarifies this, but Snowball comments that Lightning's clarification is an "obstude observation." II Taco is the first to pick, choosing BFDI Taco. BFDI Taco then picks Cherry, who picks Cherries. This continues to Bomb, Bomby, BFDI Clock, OO Clock, BFDI Bell, II Bell, and Balloon. Balloon tries to pick Balloony, but MePhone4 stops him. He says that everyone on the team gets a token, which is randomly chosen out of a Win Token, Immunity Token, or Revenge Token. II Bell and both bombs get a Win Token, Cherry, Balloon, and BFDI Taco and Clock get Immunity Tokens, and OO Clock, Cherries, BFDI Bell, and II Taco get Revenge Tokens. The other teams also have done some team picking offscreen. II Taco makes a joke by naming the team "Team Chickenleg," but changes the name to Attack of the Clones since the team is mostly duplicates. She then says in a confessional that maybe it wasn't a good idea to make a team of duplicates. Meanwhile, Golf Ball's team is shown, which has all of the balls (except Snowball) and Nickel. Ping-Pong Ball points out Snowball's absence, causing Golf Ball to yell at him. Golf Ball then chooses Test Tube onto the team since she is smart and actually has arms. Test Tube asks what the team name is, and Golf Ball accidentally names it Another Accidental Naming. Golf Ball says in a confessional how unfair it is that she has that as a team name. Pencil asks her team, which consists of her alliance and alternates, who the other members should be. Ruby suggests another alliance, and the team eventually settles on Toothy's alliance. Pencil tries to pick Lightning to be the last member, but Bubble chooses Suitcase, much to Pencil's annoyance. Book comes up with the team name of Bi-lliance, since there are two alliances on the team. Suitcase makes a confessional saying how worried she is about being on a team with two other alliances. Lightbulb asks her team, which consists of Paintbrush, Pin, Leafy, and Evil Leafy, who else to choose. Leafy chooses Firey, and Pin chooses Coiny. Firey and Coiny start to argue, and the argument escalates to a slapping fight. Meanwhile, Globe warns his team, which consists of Popcorn, Yin-Yang, Tissues, and Nonexisty, that they are about to lose. Yang says that the reason they are losing is because they are all idiots. He then chooses Trophy, Lightning, Robot Flower, Snowball, Lighter and Knife. He also erroneously says Pumpkin, although he does not join their team, since he is on Boxing Glove's team. Yang then names the team "The Idiots," since he thinks that everyone on the team is an idiot. Tissues says that stupid names are bad for his condishawn, then makes a confessional and sneezes all over the confessional booth. Lightbulb, who's team now has Gelatin and Mealony, says that Paintbrush and Evil Leafy should choose someone onto the team. Evil Leafy chooses Rocky, while Paintbrush chooses Crayon. Lightbulb names their team The Epic Lights. Meanwhile, Boxing Glove and Pumpkin choose people onto their team. They choose Picture, Teardrop, Microphone, Soap, Woody, Gaty, Grassy, TV, and Remote. Boxing Glove says that since the team is mostly made of pushovers, they should be named accordingly, and TV suggests The Pullunders. Soap makes a confessional saying how gross the confessional booth is since Tissues sneezed all over it. Spongy is worried since their team is close to being up for elimination. Barf Bag suggests to pick Yellow Face, making their team safe. Four asks what their name is, causing all of them to say their name, making their team name unpronounceable. Meanwhile, on Spikey Mervert's team, Magnifying Glass chooses Cheesy onto their team. Cheesy makes a joke, then names the team The Fans since most of them are recommended characters. Liy announces that her team lost, chooses Blocky onto it, and then names it Life Enforcement Non Dominating, but it gets shortened to Life E.N.D. Loser picks Bracelety as the last member of his team. Fanny says she hates Bracelety, and names the team The Leftovers. Stapy chooses Marker as the final member of Bow's team, causing her to say that Marker is a deadbeat. This makes their team name "The Deadbeets." Paper's Team comes in last, and Firey Speaker Box puts Needle on their team. After the Contest Paper asks Needle if they can rename their team, as it is called Paper's Team. However, he calls her Needy while saying so. Needle slaps him, but then says she doesn't think they can. Category:Work in progress pages Category:Videos Category:Episodes